


Of Winchesters and Hogwarts

by humanitys_strongest_penguin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, Minor Sam/Jess, Rory is mentioned in passing, also on my ff.net, also some slight Doctor Who stuff in there, john is kind of a decent father in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_strongest_penguin/pseuds/humanitys_strongest_penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, seeker of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team is in his seventh year at Hogwarts. Unbeknownst to the general population of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he and best friend Dean Winchester have been dating since the start of their sixth year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Winchesters and Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little idea I had and I may or may not choose to continue it when I have the time. When I initially posted it on my ff.net it was in multiple chapters, but seeing as I never actually labelled them (which is odd given I am incredibly meticulous when it comes to things like that so I guess it was meant more to be just one big block of writing) I'm just going to post the whole thing here as one long thing. So if at times it seems slightly broken that'd be why, sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Castiel sat nervously, trying and failing to find his appetite, at the Hufflepuff table, already dressed in his Quidditch robes, broom at his feet. In front of him, sat a plate, barely touched, packed full of all sorts of food substances that had been piled on there for him by the team captain, and talented chaser, Molly Hooper. Despite the fact that Molly was a year below Cas, he was unsurprised when the 6th year had been awarded the place of Quidditch Captain after the departure of their previous captain, Rory Williams, the year before. He turned to face Molly, who looked equally, perhaps more nervous than Castiel. Today was the day of the Quidditch House Cup final, Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor. Gryffindor. Captained by none other than the infamous Dean Winchester. Sporty, popular, Head Boy, team Captain, it was no surprise that Dean was beloved of the general population of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was the most exciting thing to happen to the school since Harry Potter, and that was saying something. Whilst Dean did lead a very public life at Hogwarts, there was one thing about him that very few people knew. He, and the Hufflepuff Castiel Novak, best friends since their first year, well, everyone knew that, but what they didn't know was that they had been dating since the beginning of their sixth. This part of their lives was a secret to everyone other than their respective families and a few trusted friends.  
"You nervous?" Cas asked Molly.  
She nodded silently in response.  
Castiel returned his eyes to his plate. A couple of minutes later, Molly elbowed him in the gut, wincing in pain, he looked back to her, "What?" he asked, clutching his side, that girl was stronger than she looked.  
Molly nodded towards the Gryffindor table, "Dean Winchester has been staring at us all breakfast, do you think he's trying to get too us? You know, put us off?"  
Cas laughed softly, "Molly," he said calmly, "I doubt it, he is probably trying to get my attention, we have been friends since first year you know."  
"I know," Molly sighed, "But still…"  
"I think you are just getting worked up over nothing Molly, calm down and have something to eat, take your mind off Dean."  
Molly nodded and slowly began to eat. Cas looked over towards Dean who smiled when they made eye-contact. 'Good luck,' Dean mouthed, winking at Cas. Cas smiled, 'You too,' he responded, Dean smiled brightly in response, before turning his eyes towards the rest of the Gryffindor team.

 

Castiel eventually found his appetite, in the way of, if I don't eat something now I will probably pass out later today half way through the match. You know, that kind of finding your appetite. As he was scraping the remainder of the food from his plate, a sudden silence fell across the Great Hall. Confusedly, Cas looked up, and it didn't take him long to find the source, Gabriel and Balthazar, his older brothers, had arrived. During their time at Hogwarts, Gabriel and Balthazar had…how would one put it…achieved a certain amount of fame…for…well…Balthazar was well known for being willing to do anything to anyone once given the right amount of alcohol, Gabriel, on the other hand, was willing to flirt no matter how drunk or sober he was, but would only go so far, he was more the joker.  
Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes as he watched them walk in towards him, it seemed, even though Gabriel had left in Cas' first year, Balthazar in his third, their legacy had carried on through the generations, causing even the first year students to recognise them. As the two brothers sat down next to Castiel, chatter gradually began to resume in the Great Hall, causing Balthazar to rub his head, "Castiel, would you mind passing me a mug of coffee, I may have had a little too much to drink last night."  
Cas rolled his eyes, shaking his head and reached across the table to a mug, and poured in some coffee. As he was doing this, Gabriel laughed, "A little too much? Ha! Last night," he was now speaking to Cas, "Our dear brother went to the Leaky Cauldron, as is his Friday night tradition, and came home, reeking of alcohol, half undressed already, one arm around a rather attractive young woman, the other around a rather attractive young man, with whom he proceeded to spend what was left of the night with."  
"Oh shut up Gabriel," Balthazar responded, glaring at his brother as he poured out his third cup of coffee, after downing the first two in quick succession. "Oh, and darling," he turned to face Molly, "Please, close your mouth, you are far more attractive that way."  
Molly blushed and shut her mouth, embarrassed.  
"Oh don't be embarrassed," Gabriel comforted, reaching across Castiel to pat her shoulder, "We get it all the time, but never from women as beautiful as you. Take it as a compliment, normally we prefer to let them keep their mouths open so we can laugh, but a woman as beautiful as you doesn't deserve that kind of treatment."  
By this point, Molly's face was a colour that closely resembled a tomato. Castiel glared warningly at Gabriel who proceeded to pull away, although he winked at Molly in the process.

 

Castiel had had to tell Molly that he would join the rest of the team later, as his brother's seemed to have something very personal which they wished to discuss with him before the game, also, he wished to rescue her from further embarrassment at the hands of his brothers. The three brothers watched as Molly left the Hall. The moment she walked out, Balthazar ducked under the table, popped up the other side, so as to be facing Castiel, and nodded to Gabriel, who proceeded to watch the Ravenclaw, table, specifically the seat of Sam Winchester, younger brother of Dean. Castiel looked at them both suspiciously, what was going on…  
"Now, Cas," Balthazar leaned across the table, "I need to ask you a very important question," he glanced around, to ensure that nobody was listening, but, just in case, he cast a quick spell under his breath, "Now, has you dear boyfriend said anything about his father coming to watch the match?"  
Cas stared at his brother's in disbelief, they had gone to all this trouble to keep all of this secret, just so they could ask if John Winchester was coming, just like he always did, to watch his son most likely lead Gryffindor to yet another victory on the Quidditch pitch? "Seriously?" he said, astounded, "Of course he is coming, he always does doesn't he?"  
Balthazar nodded, "Brother," he began, "I don't know how to put this too you but umm…our cousin…Lucifer…has…well…gotten into a spot of bother with the Ministry…it's all being kept very hush hush, we don't want people to think that there is a new Dark Lord on the loose…but…well…"  
"And John has been…"  
"Yes."  
"Oh, wonderful."  
"I know, it's just spectacular isn't it."  
Gabriel patted Balthazar's arm, and nodded towards the Ravenclaw table, "He is here."  
Balthazar stood, "Sorry Castiel, we must head over and speak to dear John, good luck in the game," Balthazar said distractedly before hurrying across the Hall to John.

 

A knock came on the door of the Hufflepuff changing rooms, Molly, being the Captain, was the one delegated to answer. Expecting to see a teacher, she was shocked to see Dean Winchester standing in the doorway before her, "Is Castiel in here?" he asked, hurriedly, bouncing slightly, and looking incredibly anxious.  
"Um, no, he's still up at the Great Hall, his brother's had to talk to him about something, I don't know. Err, why do you want to see him I can pass a message on for you…," But Dean was already gone, racing across the grounds towards the castle.  
Castiel was walking slowly towards the Quidditch pitch, he was thinking about what his brother's had just said. Lucifer had always been a bit of a bad egg, you know. But he had never; he shook his head, never in a million years… His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder from someone; he looked over to see Sam and his girlfriend, Jessica.  
"Oh, hello," Cas said, somewhat surprised.  
"Hey, we thought you headed down earlier, what are you doing up here?" Sam inquired.  
"Balthazar and Gabriel wanted to chat," Cas responded, feigning a smile.  
Sam and Jess laughed, "Are you nervous?" Jess asked.  
Cas nodded, that was one way to describe it, he thought.  
"Aww, don't worry, you'll do just fine, Anna is nothing compared to you."  
Anna? Who was Anna, what was Jess talking…ahhh, Quidditch…Anna was the Seeker for Gryffindor. Quidditch, yes, final, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Right. Cas nodded, "Thanks."  
"Well, good luck Cas, not that you will need it," Sam laughed, "Jess and I better head off now, got to get good seats."  
Cas nodded, only half listening. The moment they left, his thoughts returned to Lucifer.

 

"Cas! Castiel!" Cas was brought once more out of his thoughts by the shouts of Dean, he looked up, Dean was racing through the stream of students towards him, he smiled slightly. Dean grabbed Cas' arm when he reached him, and leaned in to be closer, "Are you okay? Why didn't you say anything? I mean, this is serious, how are you coping?" Dean whispered.  
"Is this about my dear cousin?"  
Dean nodded.  
"I only just found out."  
"I'm so sorry, I mean, I-"  
"Don't know what to say or how to act? Same here, don't worry."  
Dean nodded and squeezed Cas' arm, "I think, for now, we'd best concentrate on the game, hey," he smiled weakly.  
Cas nodded, "Yeah, I guess, it's just…"  
"I know. Hey, here's an idea, how about we race to the pitch, just like we used to, remember, back when we were in our first year," Dean smiled.  
Cas laughed slightly, "Oh, I remember, I'll beat you this time Dean Winchester."  
"You're on. Ready. Set. GO!"  
The two boys raced across the ground, weaving with a certain elegance through the sea of students, Cas, taking special care to keep his broom unscathed in the process. As they neared their old finish line, the two boys were right next to each other. Cas sped up slightly, Dean responded accordingly, and so on, until both crossed the line at the same time. Laughing, the two boys turned to congratulate each other.  
"I had forgotten how much I missed that," Cas laughed.  
Dean nodded in response, "I demand a re-match Mr Novak."  
"Well Mr Winchester, next year, you and I will come to all of Sammy's games, I'm not going to miss the opportunity to win."  
Dean laughed, "Oh, I think you'll find that I'll be victorious on those occasions. Now, shall I escort you to the Hufflepuff changing rooms?" Dean held out his arm, which Cas willingly took. Oh yeah, Cas thought, Quidditch game, Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor. Final. Lucifer. His face fell.  
"Hey, don't worry Cas. I know what you are thinking about, don't worry about him, worry about the game. Keep your mind on the game."  
Cas smiled slightly, he looked at Dean, "Wouldn't you prefer it if the opposition's Seeker wasn't in the game though? Makes it easier for you."  
"No. If you can't keep your head in the game, neither can I. Anyway, that would you just be unfair now wouldn't it, everyone else being able to be focused except for you. Not fair at all. Especially when it isn't your fault that you happen to be related to contestant number one in the next 'Sons of Bitches of the Wizarding World' tournament."  
Cas laughed and nodded, they had arrived at the Hufflepuff changing rooms, "Good luck Dean," he said, "and," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "I love you."  
Dean smiled, "I love you too Cas," he whispered, taking Cas' hand and kissing it. "Good luck." Dean left.

 

Silence fell over the Hufflepuff changing room as Castiel entered.  
"Sorry," he mumbled, "Gabriel and Balthazar wanted to chat…family business…you know…"  
His teammates nodded suspiciously as he sat in his normal place.  
"Um, Cas," Molly began nervously, "Could I please talk to you for a second…in private…"  
Cas sighed and stood, following Molly into her office. The moment the door closed behind them, Molly turned towards Cas, a serious expression on her face, arms crossed.  
"What is going on?" she asked him bluntly.  
Castiel hesitated momentarily with his answer, "Just some family issues, nothing for you to worry about…" he trailed off.  
"Not to worry about?" she questioned, "Dean looked pretty worried to me Cas, something is up."  
Cas bit his lip; he closed his eyes in concentration, searching for an answer.  
"Oh, and if it helps you find an answer, I know about you two," she stated.  
Cas' eyes snapped open, looking her straight in the eye he began to speak, "My cousin was attacked by some dark wizards. John is hunting the wizards. Dean wanted to make sure I was okay. Also, what do you mean, 'you know'?"  
"I am sorry to hear that, I hope your cousin makes a speedy recovery, if it all gets too much, let me know and I will argue to have the match postponed. Also, I know that you, Castiel Novak, and Dean Winchester, have been dating since the start of your sixth year."  
"But…how?"  
"Oh, don't worry," Molly laughed, "You are not that obvious…well, I mean, once you know it's very obvious, but you need not fear. It's just that being a friend of Sherlock Holmes does have its advantages."  
"Right. Okay. Now that we have that cleared up, it's roughly 20 minutes until the match, I think we'd best get ready don't you captain."

 

About half an hour into the game, things were going pretty well for both sides, Gryffindor led at 20points to 15, but, it being only a small lead inspired hope in the hearts of the Hufflepuffs. Both sides Keepers and Chaser's were definitely on form today, there had been a spectacular show of goals and saves from both sides, keeping the crowd on edge. Guest commentator, Ginny Potter, had named it "The best match of Quidditch she had seen in a long while".  
"Dean Winchester," Cas heard Ginny's voice boom across the stadium, "Really is performing some stunning acrobatics, the likes of which I have never seen before."  
Cas couldn't help but smile at the comment, it was true, Dean was, as always, stealing the show with his outstanding flying ability.  
"Wait, what's this? Hufflepuff captain Molly Hooper has the quaffle, a fine chaser that one. She's racing towards the goals. Winchester sends a bludger flying in her direction, she ducks, she shoots, she scores! Hufflepuff take the lead! 25-20!"  
The Hufflepuff supporters in the crowd erupted into applause, Cas laughed and momentarily joined in with the applause before returning to his search for the snitch. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Cas saw something shining, he quickly swivelled his head around, believing it to be the snitch…but no…it was something else…something he couldn't quite make out. Cas steadied himself and watched the object, flying…no…galloping towards the stadium, it looked like…no…it couldn't be…it was…why? Cas watched what he had now accurately identified as a patronus continue on its merry way towards the stadium, trying to make out what form it had taken. As it neared the stadium, Cas identified it as a stag, by now, it seemed everyone had noticed, a sudden hush fell over the audience as it continued galloping along. The patronus stopped before John Winchester, who seemed the least surprised of everyone there at its sudden arrival. After about one minute, John nodded to the patronus, whispered a response, and motioned towards Gabriel and Balthazar. After the three had a hushed conference, Balthazar leaned over and called out to Madam Hooch, requesting a time out. She nodded, and called it out to the team and the stadium, despite the fact that everyone had long since forgotten about the game.

 

Castiel dived towards the ground, he spotted his brother's racing out onto the field, and felt it appropriate to land by them.  
Molly and Dean had both landed next to Madam Hooch, and were questioning her over the call of 'Time Out' and whether or not the game was to continue.  
All Madam Hooch could say was that she had no idea, she had been told that Gabriel and Balthazar needed to speak with their brother urgently, also, that John wished to speak with Dean, equally as urgently. As Madam Hooch was informing them of this, Dean spotted his father and brother running towards him; he anxiously raced over to join them.  
"We would like to apologise for the delay in the match," Ginny's voice boomed across the stadium once more, "Unfortunately, there have been some minor…family issues come up for a couple of the players, the game will resume as soon as possible, we would appreciate your patience."  
"It's Lucifer Cas," Balthazar said urgently as Castiel landed.  
"I gathered," Cas responded, equally as urgently, "What is going on?"  
"Well…ummm," Gabriel began, "He has started recruiting…"  
"Recruiting?"  
"Yes, recruiting."  
"So, what does this mean?"  
"Well," Balthazar answered, "This means that our entire family is going to be forced into hiding, because we doubt any of us wish to join his ranks, and if we don't…well…I'll leave that to your imagination…"  
Cas shuddered with the thought. "What does this mean for everyone else though, you know…"  
"The Winchester's?" Gabriel asked.  
Castiel nodded.  
"Well, they will also be forced into hiding, as you know, John has been on Lucifer's case for years now, he and his family would surely be the first on the list of people he wants dead."  
Cas nodded, "So, what are we going to do about all of this? What's our plan?"  
"So far," Balthazar began, "Our plan is to have yourself, Dean and Sam complete this year at school, as right now, it would be safer to leave you here. At the end of the year, you won't catch the train home, Bobby will escort the three of you to your individual homes. Sam will be pulled out of Hogwarts and home-schooled until further notice."  
Castiel nodded, it made sense, although, he was a little upset that he would miss his final ride on the train. And, he could only imagine how Sam was going to react to the news of being pulled out of school, Sam, who cared about his education more than probably anyone else in the Winchester family. He only hoped that Sam would see the sense in the decision.  
"You okay little brother?" Gabriel inquired, placing his arm around Cas' shoulders.  
"Yeah," Cas nodded, "I'm okay…just…it's an awful lot to take in and it's all happened so fast I just…"  
"We know," Balthazar comforted, "We know…"  
"Now," Gabriel said, Breaking the momentary silence that had fallen over the family, he looked up at his older brother, "You have a game to win. Go out there, catch that snitch and make us proud. Forget about Lucifer for a moment, think about the game."  
Cas smiled slightly and nodded, "Yes sir," he saluted.  
The game resumed shortly afterwards.

 

"And we're back to the game after that short delay," Cas heard Ginny's voice booming throughout the stadium once more. Half-listening to the commentary, Cas resumed his quest once more, flying slow circles around the pitch. At one point, he thought he caught sight of the snitch, but it turned out to only be the glint of Dean's amulet, or as Dean referred to it, 'his Samulet' a Christmas present given to him by his brother when they were very young. Dean had told him about how that Christmas, it had just been him and Sammy, their mother and father both at the Hospital. Their youngest brother, Adam, had been a still-born on Christmas Day. Dean remembered it fondly as one of the best Christmas' he had ever had, most likely because he and Sam had had full domination of all the food prepared, under the close watch of Bobby, of course. Since then, the Winchester's would visit little Adam's grave each year, leaving letter's describing what they had accomplished throughout the year, the occasional drawing, some flowers and even, the year Adam would have turned 11, they left behind a fake wand, carved out by John, and some Hogwarts robes, so that maybe, he could come to Hogwarts too. Cas felt tears stinging his eyes as he remembered Dean telling him all of these things. Dean had actually started crying when he told the story, Dean, who never cries. Never. Taking a deep breath, Cas pushed those thoughts and memories away and focused on the game once more.  
After another ten minutes of constantly scanning the pitch, Cas' hard efforts finally beared fruit as he spotted the snitch, hovering just above the ground. Cas dived down, weaving in and out of the other players, never losing sight of his prize. He heard Ginny state that Anna, the opposing Seeker had also spotted the snitch and joined in the pursuit. He heard that Dean sent a bludger flying his way, although he supposedly looked rather worried as he did, Ginny put this down to the fact that Anna was very nearby Cas, and he was obviously worried about hitting her, although, she knew full well that Dean was more worried about Cas. The Potter's were close friends of the Winchester's and had been introduced to Castiel in the previous Summer holidays. Luckily, Cas was saved by a Hufflepuff beater, sending the bludger away in the nick of time, as Ginny put it. Cas was almost there, the snitch was just out of reach, a little closer, he stretched his arm out before him and closed his hand around the tiny gold ball. Laughing, he held his arm straight up in the air, steadying his broom. The crowd erupted into applause as Ginny announced Hufflepuffs win.  
Castiel landed and stared at the fist in which he still had a firm hold of the snitch, unable to believe that this was actually happening. Deep breaths, he told himself, deep breaths Castiel, stay calm. He felt someone land beside him and turned to see Dean's beaming face, "You won Cas," Dean said excitedly, "You won!"  
"I know," Cas said, still in shock. His face suddenly broke out into a massive smile and he threw his arms around Dean's neck, closing his eyes and kissing Dean on the lips. Dean, more than happily kissed back, pulling Cas closer, placing his own arms around Cas' waist. Cas faintly heard the shocked responses of the crowd; he also could swear he heard the voice of Sherlock Holmes yell out that he knew it all along. But none of that mattered and it was soon drowned out as Cas lost himself in Dean's arms. At that moment, nothing mattered to Cas but Dean; similarly, nothing mattered to Dean but Cas. It didn't matter that Cas had won, it didn't matter that Dean had lost. The oncoming threat of Lucifer was far from their thoughts. In that moment, they were happier than they had ever been, and happier than they ever would be for a long while, possibly forever. This was the memory they would draw upon to power their patronus'. This was the perfect moment in both their lives. Their happiest moment. And like most memories from that time onwards, they spent it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you feel like leaving a review or some constructive criticism then please do, it would be much appreciated.


End file.
